1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a unit consisting of a pickup baler for farm products, hitched to a tractor, the baler having a frame on which a pickup device is mounted to pivot on its lower part and which carries on its upper part means for forming a bale of hay and which is mounted on a pair of wheels in contact with the ground.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Such a baler is known from French patent publication FR-A-2 558 031 in which the pickup device rests on the ground by means of wheels and which can freely rotate in relation to the frame around a stationary axis.
In this case, the act of lifting the pickup device to respond to unevenness of the ground reduces the size of the entrance of the chamber for forming the bale and reduces the performance of the baler.
To solve this problem, French patent publication FR-A-2 546 368 proposes a baler in which the pickup device is fixed in relation to the entrance of the chamber for forming the bale and the wheels of the baler are mounted on the frame by a means for adjusting the height of the frame and the pickup device.
Complications of the baler resulting from the construction of a suspension system for the frame necessitate the design of specially suited elements which increase the price of the machine.